Stage 1-5
Stage Select Name: Dangerous Valley Map Name: Dangerous Valley Summary *Stage Difficulty: 4/10 *Boss Difficulty: 3/10 *Party Requirement: 1~4 *Time to Complete: 7~15 minutes *Requirements: Complete 1-4 History (Daru's Conspiracy) *Record: 1:24 (7-21-09) Plot Summary: With Jini's condition getting worse, the party decides to go through the valley of destruction. With Eir fearing the explosive ostriches and Sieg excited about them, they head for the valley of destruction. Monsters 'NPC's' Walker the Weapons Master 'Guide' 1. After you move a few steps forward, a short cut-scene will appear with some orcs fighting against Exploding Ostriches. '' Make sure to obtain the quest from "Walker the Weapons Master". This quest will give you a slightly better version of the Rotem Weapon.'' 2. Continue south for a bit, avoiding the "Explosive Ostrichs." 3. Eventually, you'll run into a group of slimes. Defeating them will cause the Giant Slime (Blue) Mini-Boss to appear. 4. Continuing on the path west, you will encounter a new monster, Bears. Defeat them and continue west. Behind the second Hulking Sunflower in the bear area, you will find secret #1 and just to the left of secret #1 is a bonus secret area. 5. Finishing up with the bears, you will encounter more orcs. Again, defeat them and head further west. 6. At the end of this western path, you will encounter the boss. After the Boss Attack screen, go to the left until you find the first hut. Going behind this hut will find you secret #2. 'Mini Boss' Again, you will be fighting the Giant Slime (Blue). Appearing in 1-3 History, not much has changed since then. It has the same attacks to watch out for: *Single Direction Slime Blast: Shoots about 5 green slime in the direction he's facing. He'll take a green breath and shoots the slime projectile in the direction he's facing. A dash off to one side should be enough to avoid them while he's channeling the skill. *Multi-Direction Slime Blast: Shoots Slimes in all directions (with 30 degree angles between each shot) twice after taking a green breath while moving his head around. Dodge the slimes by moving in between them. There are 2 waves for this attack so don't just head in to attack after dodging the first wave. *Giant Slime Solar Blast: The Giant Slime charges a multicolored, circular ray and shoots it in the direction he's facing, dash off to the sides to avoid it. This attack does heavy damage, it'd be best to avoid it as it arcs in the direction he's shooting. *Giant Slime Spin Spawn: The Giant Slime spins and spawns multiple green slimes to aid him. To rid yourself of them, align them along with the giant and use a skill or attack that strike in the alignment you got them in, damaging the giant along with the green slimes. (IE : Sieg's Crescent Wind, Dainn's Ocean of Fire) 'Boss' Ogre Lord is an easy boss by himself but what makes this fight difficult is the extra reinforcements he has. The Ogre Lord has 3 main attacks: *Frontal Swipe: The Orge Lord only does this if you are very close to him. He'll grunt and move his right arm towards his left before swinging it back to the right. It's simple to dodge. Continue attacking. *Quick Frontal Bash: If you're attacking the Ogre Lord during his recovery from one of his attacks, he'll do a quick bash at you which causes little damage but pushes you back. Dashing away is difficult due to the speed of this attack; it's very fast. He'll lift his right arm and swing it back down. *Fury Rush: This attack only occurs if you are at a distance (such as behind one of the huts) from the Orge Lord, so beware Dainns and Offensive Eirs, since you'll be casting at a distance. This attack charges long enough for you to see it coming. He'll do the exact same thing he does before Frontal Swipe, 'cept this time, his hands glow red. Simply back off and move to his side. The first 2 hits cause minor damage. The 3rd (last) hit does a large amount of damage and is an AoE. *Note: Manipulating the Orge Lord's attacks is very easy. You can get him to only do frontal swipe the whole fight if you want. Simply attack him in one direction while conservatively backing up a bit and waiting for the start of another frontal swipe animation. Move to another side and repeat. Timing is the key, and you must watch his animation carefully, before the end of the recovery for Frontal Swipe you must have stopped attacking otherwise he'll do a quick bash. Tips for Dainns, Eirs, or Siegs with high dex/range attacks: destroy the towers and maneuver yourself behind a hut/tent thing and range him. Make sure you stay far enough so his fury rush won't hit you. 'Tips' *In this stage, you'll run into Exploding Ostriches. They can damage monsters, thus they can be use against those slimes in the path or to damage yourself. With these monsters you can do 3 things: #Avoid them. #Use them to aid you against other monsters. #Kill them *This time around, in the Giant Slime Boss fight, you'll get an edge at the bottom-left corner of the area where a hide potion is, use it. *Your first encounter with the bear mob. The "Little Bear" is slow but powerful. It has one attack, a frontal swipe that causes high damage(26 dmg on lv14 character, lv5 character has about 170hp). The "Little Bear" gets up very quickly after being knocked down. Videos << Stage 1-4 History || Stage 1-6 History>> Category:Episode 1